The Terrible Two
by trankwility
Summary: My response to AerithGast88's challenge, number 5. Cloud x Aerith. oneshot. When Aerith is forced to go out with the girls, it's up to Cloud to take care their children... but how will he manage when he's not really experianced in that area?


**AerithGast88's Clorith Challenge:**

_5) Aerith's best friend's Tifa and Yuffie have persuaded her to come out with them on a "Girl's Night Out" That meant that her husband Cloud would have to stay and take care of their twins Sora and Roxas by himself. Will he be able to control his hyper, active sons alone?_

**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own any of the characters in this story. I don't even own the idea. xDD

By the way, sorry for the abuse of Caps lock and exclamtion marks... but it had to be done. xD

Enjoy!

Oh, this is set in the evening by the way, maybe... 6 o clock? :)

**The Terrible Twos**

* * *

"Aw, come on Aerith! It's just _one night_! You promised us you would come..."

Tifa and Yuffie were determined to get Aerith to go out with them, despite the fact that she was busy taking care of her four year old twins. The two ladies looked at their friend with a heated glare and Aerith couldn't help but shrink under it. She held her son, Sora, close to her as he played with the curls of her hair, slowly falling asleep. The mother watched as her other son, Roxas, was quietly coloring on the sofa, sitting next to Yuffie. She gulped, looking back at her friends and tried again to get out of going with them, even if she did promise them she'd come this time...

"I know I prmised, but who's going to watch over Sora and Roxas? I'm sorry but I can't take my boys with us, or leave them alone so-o..." She smiled sheepishly at them, knowing they wouldn't make her go because of her children. But just then, the door opened and in came Cloud, exhausted and dirty from work. Tifa suddenly had an idea, and she looked at Yuffie; the two of them shared a devious smile as they looked between Aerith and Cloud. That couldn't be good...

Tifa suddenly stood up, walking up to Aerith and pulled her up to stand. Yuffie, on the other hand, walked up to Cloud and pushed him towards Tifa and Aerith, who was confused beyond belief. Tifa grinned at both Aerith and Cloud and then took Sora from Aerith's hold, gently shoving him into Cloud's arms. Just then, Yuffie grabbed Aerith's arm and pulled her towards the door, grinning goofily at the bewildered blonde.

"Problem solved, Aerith! Cloud can take care of the boys while we have our girl's night out." Tifa happily said as she patted Cloud on the back and walked towards the door. Yuffie nodded, giving Cloud a thumbs up before pulling the unsure mother outside. Tifa waved goodbye, and closed the door only before she smiled and explained to him what was going on.

"We're taking Aerith with us! Do a good job in taking care of your boys, okay Cloud? We'll be back before midnight, I promise! Bye!"

With that, the door slammed shut and Cloud was left there, standing in the corridors of his home, confused and baffled beyond belief. Sora had taken his attention away from the lonely door as he felt the collar of his shirt being tugged on. Cloud looked down at his brunette son in his arms. "Daddy... Where did mommy go?" Cloud peeked at the door again before looking at Sora and shrugged.

"You know son... I have no idea."

--

Cloud followed Sora as he walked into the living room, the blonde man had totally forgotten about his second son and almost had a heart attack when he found him sitting on the couch, unattended with sticks of crayons that had teeth marks deep in its waxy body. Cloud rushed to Roxas, swatting the yellow crayon out of his hands before grabbing him and lifting him up so they would see eye to eye.

"Roxas! What are you doing? You're not supposed to _eat_ crayons!" The man was having a total panic attack as he watched his blonde son laugh innocently at him and felt him grab a hold of his face, stretching his cheeks as far as he could. "Daddy, you're so funny!" The boy laughed in delight as he continued to distort his father's face.

Cloud examined Roxas carefully, making sure that there wasn't anything wrong with him. Just then, Sora caught his attention once again with the tug of his pants this time. Cloud cradled Roxas in his arms and looked down at Sora, who was staring up at him with pleading eyes.

"Daddy, I'm hungry...!" Roxas nodded along with his twin brother and raised his hand. "Yeah! Me too!"

Cloud smiled at how cute they were and picked Sora up with his other arm. He looked at his two sons, both which inherited his bright blue eyes, and nodded at them knowingly. "All right, let's go get you two something to eat." The two boys celebrated with screams of joy and laughter while Cloud carried them into the kitchen.

--

Both Roxas and Sora sat the table, waiting patiently as their father rummaged through the cupboards of their kitchen searching for something to feed them. Cloud rubbed the back of his head as he closed the door to one cupboard and opened the next one. He was never the one that prepared food for his children, it was always Aerith that did it, so he really had no idea what they ate at this time... The blonde man bit his lower lip as he continued his search for food.

"Ah! Here we go."

Finally, he found something. It wasn't what they normally ate but it was something, and something was good enough for Cloud. He took out two bowls and placed it in front of Sora and Roxas respectively. Then, he poured out some chocolate-flavoured cereal and then poured out some milk to go along with it. He distributed spoons to the two boys and took a seat at the table as they happily ate their food.

"Yumm..."  
"Yummm..."

The two boys imitated each other as they ate their food. Cloud smiled, watching them amusedly.

"Is it good?" He asked, out of boredom.

The twins looked up and nodded, agreeing happily. As Sora finished his bowl, he grinned widely and looked at his father.

"Mommy never lets us eat chocolate at nighttime... You're so cool dad!"

Cloud raised a brow at what Sora had just said and became a little uneasy. "What do you mean by that, Sora?"

Roxas pushed his empty bowl away, and grinned wide just like his brother. "Mommy says that we get um... hi... hi..." He struggled with the word and Cloud leaned back, feeling a bit uncomfortable. Cloud then heard Sora attempt to say the word but there was no luck for him either. Finally Cloud spat it out, hoping that it wasn't the word they were trying to say.

"Hyper?"

At the sound of the familiar word, both twins nodded and grinned widely at their father. Cloud groaned.

--

"DADDY, LET'S PLAY TAG!"

The living room was in disarray; crayons were lying everywhere, cushions were turned inside out, the whole place was a mess. Sora and Roxas were running around crazily, yelling and screaming at their father who had collapsed in the middle of the living room, out of breath.

His chest rose up and down quickly as he lay there, getting a headache from his sons' yelling. "DADDY!"

Sora pounced on him, making him grunt in pain and he rested his hand across his forehead.

"Sora...We've been playing tag for the past hour... Daddy's tired... Daddy wants to go to sleep..."

The man whined, exhausted from what his sons' did to him, but they didn't care. Roxas had joined Sora on top of Cloud and together they began jumping on him, pounding on his chest and yelling in his ear. Cloud clasped his hands over his ears and groaned loudly,

"Stop! STOP! STOP YELLING AND JUMPING ON DADDY!"

Everything became quiet.

Everything became still on his chest as he finally realized what he had done and he quickly stared at Roxas and Sora, wide-eyed in horror. The twins sat on their father's chest, stunned that he had yelled at them and they stared at him only to break out in tears a second later.

It was loud again.

Sora and Roxas' screams filled the living room with terror and noise. Cloud quickly sat up, holding his boys close to his chest and tried to stop their crying.

"Ah! I'm sorry! Daddy didn't mean to yell, daddy didn't mean to yell! Look, here, we'll play tag! Do you want to play tag again?" Cloud attempted a smile, hoping they would take his offer but instead, they continued to scream and cry. Oh, how he wished he hadn't yelled at them...

--

It was quiet in the Strife household once again...

Cloud did it, he didn't know how but he managed to stop his boys from crying in terror. It only took him two hours but he managed and boy, was he ever glad he came up with the idea of telling them bed-time stories...

He shut the door to their room quietly and heaved a sigh of relief. Rubbing his temples, he walked downstairs to the living room and looked at it in disgust. It was a total mess... but he didn't care right now, nothing really cared to him at that point, all he wanted to do was sleep. So he walked up to one of the sofa's and collapsed onto it, blacking out from exhaustion.

--

The door crept open quietly and closed with a soft click. Emerald eyes searched for the clock hanging on the wall, the hands were pointed at 12:01. Aerith sighed, hearing nothing in the household. She quietly stripped off her boots and jacket and walked to the stairs. But as she came pass the living room, she noticed that one: it was totally messed up and two: her husband was lying on the couch, face first in a pile of crayons.

She giggled at the sight and walked into the living room. Dimming the lights, she walked towards the sofa where Cloud was sleeping on and crouched down to see his face. He was like an angel, he looked so peaceful as he lay there, deep in sleep's magic. Aerith gushed quietly at the sight and gently brushed his hair away from his eyes. Cloud stirred, startling Aerith and making her gasp. His eyes began to flutter open, revealing an angel standing before him.

A smile crept onto his lips as he released a sigh of content and rolled over onto his back. Aerith couldn't but laugh at the small crayons stuck to the side of his face and started to pick them off, gently cupping his face when they were gone. She leaned forward, smiling at him and felt a couple of strong arms wrap themselves around her and pulled her on top of him. Cloud looked at her tiredly and smiled smally.

"Hey..." His voice was quiet and tinged with drowsiness.

Aerith planted a small kiss on his forehead and replied in a quiet voice. "Hey you... How were the boys?" She caressed his cheek tenderly as he shifted on the couch, trying to push of the crayons underneath him with the movement of his back. Finally, as he was comfortable now, he pulled Aerith in and hugged her, nuzzling his nose in the soft curls of her brunette hair. She snuggled against his chest and felt Cloud's soft lips kiss her head before hearing a slight chuckle and then his quiet voice once again.

"They were... Terrible."

Aerith quietly laughed against his chest and kissed him along his jaw line several times before lying on his chest once again and whispered something as his quiet snores filled the living room.

"Thank you..."

* * *

**author's notes:** Hah... Sorry, if that seemed a little rush.  
I hope I did this challenge okay, it was fun to write... Though, I don't know if I could see Cloud refer to himself as "daddy" maybe "dad" but not "daddy"... Oh well. xD It's more funny that way.

Well, what did you guys think?

* * *


End file.
